A Different Story
by tigerlily1993
Summary: A random spin off of Fred and Aprill's story. What if Aprill never ran away from home and these two characters never meet. Fallow along in a new life, where both Freddy and Lily grow up friendless. And see just how powerful their friendship is...
1. Chapter 1: A New School

Aprill's View Point

"Ok remind me again," I start to ask my parents. "Why am I joining this school again?" After living in Oregon all my life, it was odd to go to more a of city state in California. Even if all I had to was go south to this new state, there was no real reason for me to be going a new school down here.

My mother smiles at me from the left side of the limo. "Now, now Aprill, I'm sure that your going to love Bayville high. You know, I went to college in the Bayville area when I was your age."

I sighed. "First, I'm not even out of high school yet mom. And second, you went to college like thirty years ago." The only reason why I said the last part was to remind everyone in the limo that we would live forever. And the point of that…well, there really was no point.

Father grunted. "Now my little flower be nice to your mother." He on the other hand was sitting right beside me. With a smile he wrapped in a one-arm hug. "You'll like Bayville sweetheart, I'm sure of it."

And by that point, the black limo was already pulling up in front of my new school. With a sigh, I got my bag and opened the door. I kissed my father on the cheek. "I will do my best daddy."

He kissed my cheek in turn. "I know you will sweet heart."

Still sighing, I stepped out of the car and looked around. It was the first time that he been to a real school in years. After being home schooled for so long, it was nice to finally go to a real school. Also as the car drove away behind me, I also was really hopping that I was finally going to meet some friends.

Fred's View Point

"Finally," I gasped in relief when I sat down in the living room of my new home. It was so nice to finally be away from that hell hole in Texas. I was so sick and tired of being laughed at by those stupid humans. Letting out a deep sigh, I made myself comfortable on the couch.

"Yo Dukes," I opened my eyes to see that little green guy for the other day. "Yo come on, we gots ta go tos school."

I chuckled. "That theres a joke right green boy," I closed my eyes again. "There be no way I'm goin to some school."

"Oh shut up Texas ranger," My eyes reopened and looked over at the other guy that lives in the house. "You're doing, whether you like it or not."

I finally just snorted and rose of the couch. "Alright there mom, I'll get my pack."

As I looked past him, Lance growled at me. "Don't call me your momma Fred, it makes me shiver at the thought."

I laugh. "Sure, whatever ya say Lance." And with that, I go up stairs and get my backpack. I really don't like this whole school thing, but if I didn't go…that strange woman would send be back to Texas. A shiver went down my spine at the idea of going back to that evil place. With a sigh, I slung the pack over my shoulder and started back down the stairs and out the door with the others.

Aprill's View Point

"Thank you so much," I say as I finish talking with the principal.

The dark haired woman smiled at me. "You are very welcome Mrs. Fisk. Have any questions, feel free to ask."

I nodded. "Sure thing." And with that, I got up and started walking to the door. Of course I was going to open it but then out of nowhere it opened for me. And the guy that was coming in was not paying attention so we ran into each other. I hit the guy with enough force that I fell on my butt. I rubbed my lower back with a groan. "Hey, what is the big…" I started to say but that was when I got a good look at the guy. And holy crap was he massive. About three inches taller than me at best and looked like he weight hundreds of pounds (I wished I was just exaggerating). His hair is a blond Mohawk and he has the deepest shade for brown eyes that I'd ever seen.

The principal spoke from behind use. "Oh, Mr. Dukes, so glad you could join me. And this young lady here is Mrs. Fisk, a new student like yourself."

I could see I little go off in Mr. Dukes's head. "Oh, I'm sorry," He bent down and started to help me up. "I didn't sees ya comin, my bad."

"Um," I really had no idea what to say. I've never seen a guy like this nor ever hear a southern accent before. Clearing my throat, I composed myself and managed a smile. "Hey, no problem, I'm not hurt or anything."

He stammered. "Good…um, very good, gal to hurt that."

I looked at him for a moment that he had never seem a girl before. And if that was true then we were in the some general boat. I've never seem a guy of his mass before and he never saw a real girl…what a weird school.

"Well, Mrs. Fisk I think you should go to class and I still need a word with you Mr. Dukes." Said the principal.

I smiled weakly and nodded a goodbye to Mr. Dukes. "Well, bye, see you around." Slowly I walked out of the room and to my first class of the morning.

Fred's View Point

I looked after the girl in complete shock. "Holy shit," I managed to whisper. "She's…she's…" But I couldn't finish out loud. She was beautiful, simply drop dead gorgeous. With long, dark brown hair, soft green-blue eyes, full soft lips and beautiful voice to boot. And speaking of boots, I wish someone would kick me. That girl, Mrs. Fisk, was way out of my league. There was no way in hell a beautiful girl like her would ever talk to me again. And yet…I couldn't stop himself from replaying those few simple words that she just spoke.

I turned to the woman that gave him his new home in Bayville. "Who in heaven was that?"

She smiled at me. "Another gifted teenager like yourself."

I was dumbfounded. "Ya mean a mutant," Then he shook his head. "Forget that, what's her name." My heart was hitting the ceiling as I waited to hear her name. God, I've never been this anxious over a girl before.

Her smile grew. "Her name is Aprill, Aprill Fisk. She just joined this high school today."

"Aprill," I said in a dreamy tone of voice. I was going to remember that name, Aprill. Wow it was such a pretty name for a girl like her. It reminded me of spring time, flowers and…what the hell I'm I doing. Aprill was way out of my reach, there was no way she'd talk to me again. Let alone ever think for one second of going out with me…no, there was no chance in the world.


	2. Chapter 2: New Beginings and A Shock

Fred's View Point

"For god's sake Dukes," Lance snarled. "Will you stop looking over at the X-geeks!"

I looked at him oddly from across the lunch table. "X-geeks, who the hell is that?" The morning classes were not that bad and I found out that I shared second period Chemistry with Aprill. I still want to kick myself every time I see her. Really, I was like…an inch away from going out of the away to sit next to her. But I found out that I was not the only guy that was wanting to do that and really went through with it. I mean, picture this…one girl needs to find a lab partner for the semester. The next thing you see is the whole population of boys in the class get up and wait in line to see who would get the part. The poor girl was blushing like mad and didn't look like she knew what to do. The other girls in the class were scowling at her and the teacher was trying to get everything calmed down.

Right when the teacher was going to start assigning partners, I stood up. Slowly I pushed my way through the crowd of boys and put myself in front of her desk. "Hey, remembers me," I said kindly. "I'll be your partner if ya like Mrs. Fisk," I continued and then I leaned forward, whispering in her ear. "They're like hellhounds, I'm not that gos at science an' stuff, but I'll keep the hounds at by."

She regarded me for a moment. We had just met, I knew that but it wasn't like I was the other guys in the room who wanted to get in her pants. After a few moments of just looking at each other and the people around us holding their breath, she sighed. "Ok," She whispered with a smile. "Lab partners sounds great thank you."

And the rest of the class was pretty awesome. The teacher walked us throw all the tools that would be used in the labs. Along with getting assigned a cabinet and a key, the rest of the period of slow. At the end of the period, the bell rang and I got up with my books in one arm. Once out of the room, Aprill came up from my right. She had reached up to wrap her arms around my neck and gave me a hug. "Thank you, that was really nice what you did back there,"

I had smiled. "Hey, no pros, it's whats I dos."

We exchanged names and then walked off to our separate classes after that. I was able to get out of my mind enough to hear what Lance was saying. "The X-Men are a group of goody-goody kids who are trained to learn to use their powers to help bring humans and mutants together in peace."

I looked oddly at Lance. "Ok, sos what's this gots ta dos with Aprill."

He snorted. "Oh so you're on a name bases with her are you."

"I just know her name," I growl. "Sos what."

Toad laughed. "If I didn't know any better yo, I say ya like her."

Against my will, I blush. "What! Why the hell woulds I likes her."

Lance started to laugh to. "Because she's smoking hot, every guy in this school wants to be in her pants."

I just roll my eyes. "Ya whatever rock tumbler." But I couldn't help but give Lance his points. He wasn't kidding when he said that all the guys want her but then…then there's me. Where do I fit in to all this, can I really say to myself that I _like _Aprill.

Aprill's View Point

It was really weird after what happened during second period. It was just so nice of Fred to go out of his way to save me for the class. And yet, I barely knew him and he barely knew me…so why did he go out of his way to do that. Well, at any rate, I sat with a small group of kids that I would be living with at this huge mansion on the coast. There was Scott Summers, Jean Gray, Kitty Pride, Even, and Kurt. I'm not really sure if I was really close friends with these people yet but it was a work in progress.

Then I looked over to the other side of the lunch room to see where Fred was sitting. I still had no real idea about that guy, he was not acting all the other men in this school. It was bugging me, so much in fact that got up from the table and walked over to his table. "Hey Aprill where are you going?" Jean asks me.

I look over my shoulder and smile. "Just want to talk to someone, be right back."

"Be careful," Says Scott and I was glad that reminded me the dangerous it was to walk around a room a hungry men.

And as if I yelled what I was thinking, a tall blond, blue-eyed boy stepped into my path. "Hey there beautiful,"

I give him a small smile. "Hello, can I help you with something?"

He licked his lips. "Ya you can, I have nothing to do on Saturday. How'd you like to keep me company?"

I blink. "Um…I'm sorry, what was your name again?"

"Duncan," He smiles. "And your Aprill Fisk right, the new student."

"Wow Duncan," I say shyly. "Nothing gets past you huh?"

Duncan's smile grows. "Not often."

"And it looks like another one of them times Dunk." I look over Duncan's shoulder to see Fred standing there. He shoves Duncan's shoulder out of the way and comes to stand in front of me on my left side. His is facing Duncan now when he growls. "It's not nice to play around with girls like there meat all star."

"Oh," Dunk laughed. "I didn't know the carnival was in town."

Fred snorted. "I didn't know that Bayville had man sluts," Gently, Fred turned around so he could face me. "Ya ok."

I nod. "You're being a life saver today."

He smiled and started to turn me away from Duncan. "Come on, it's getting stuffy in here."

Fred's View Point

"Ya knows," I said lightly. "I don't understand ya, why'd ya leave your table." I took Aprill out on the basketball court so we could finish eating. I also think that third period was already starting but I didn't care and it didn't look like Aprill cared either. We sat a black top with our backs against the high fence. It was still a hot day for mid-September and a cool breeze blow through the trees…and through her hair. I had to bit the inside of my cheek till it bleed to stop my staring. After what happened with Duncan, I now more than ever want to be more careful about how I approach her. Even if I knew that there was no way I was going to act like Duncan (what an ass hole), it was still better to be safe than sorry.

She shrugged. "I wanted to go and sit with you," Now I was not expecting her to say that. "You've been super nice to me today and we don't know each other so…"

"Well just cause I don't know ya," I cut her off. "Doesn't mean that I woulds feed ya ta the dogs."

Aprill frowns at me. "You're not like the other boys Fred."

"Are wes thinkin the same thin'." I raised an eyebrow.

"Ya we are, you're not like Duncan who wants to have sex," I gaped at her, sure I thought that she knew about the guys reasons for dogging her…but to hear her say it, gave it a whole new meaning. She smiles gently at me. "It's why I moved here to Bayville."

I cocked my head to one side. "Moved here…what do ya mean."

"Well," She sighed. "Things were getting way out of hand back home. Boys would ask me out very day, girls would bully me, hell…I even get boys fallowing me home…" Aprill cut off there, like something even more horrible happened to her.

I gently touch her cheek with the back of my fingers. "I'm sorry little lady, that's horrible…"

A small tear skimmed her cheek. "I wish that was all…" She looked at me with fear in her eyes. "One night, in my own room…it got to the point where an older man broke in…" My heart stopped, I really didn't want to hear this but I felt so bad for Aprill and now I felt like I could never let her be on her own ever again. "He bonded me to my bed and gagged me so I couldn't scream…and then…" She was really crying now.

"Aprill," I took her gently into my arms. "Oh you poor sweet gal, I can't believe…what kind of a man would do that to such a sweet girl."

She sniffed. "You know, I've never told this to anyone."

I looked at her, puzzled. "Then why tell me, ya just met me."

Aprill brushed her eyes clean. "I know we just met but…" She met my eyes again. "I really feel like I can trust you."

I smiled gently at her. "And ya can gal, don't worry, I'll keep those dogs away I promise."


End file.
